Veronica's Nightmare
by Kililly
Summary: Veronica descovers wut life will be like with out jd around--plz review


Ashley and Patty's Ending to: Heathers  
  
Veronica stood there as she watched Jd walk down the steps to Westerburg High. She felt a tear but held it back as best she could to show no mercy to the man that had conned her into getting a secret life of crime. He reached the bottom step as he turned to face Veronica. He opened up his trench coat and allowed veronica to see what he had strapped to him.  
  
"The slate is clean." Jd had pushed the buttons on the bomb to start it.  
  
Veronica felt the tears come rushing back as he walked a few steps out and then looked up at her.  
  
"Pretend I did blow up the school. All the schools. Now that your dead, what are you gonna do with your life?" Jd asked. He wanted to hear her voice, Even if it would be for one last time.  
  
Veronica wanted to run up to Jd and embrace him except for the fact that she did not want to let him win. She did not want to let him think that she had been weak the entire time. That he was the one weakness she had. She stood there for a couple of seconds in thought. Thinking of what to do or say in response.  
  
Jd was not expecting veronica's next move. She had taken a step back and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Jd thought that veronica was going to turn and run inside, for not to see him blow up in front of her.  
  
Instead though, after the step she had token back, She had ran straight to Jd trying to get there before the bomb went off, but right as she reached the bottom step, Jd smiled and let out his arms about to embrace her. He had forgotten about the time on the bomb though. Right before her foot reached the ground, Jd blew up and left veronica all alone on the steps of the school covered in soot, blood and the remains of the very hot psychotic that had stood there just seconds before.  
  
Veronica had turned away from the site of whatever was left of Jd. She turned and let her head down on the steps before letting out a cry not holding the tears back any longer. Veronica refused to believe what she had just witnessed. She walked slowly up the stairs afraid her legs would give way if she did not grab onto the railing. As veronica got into the main hall of the school, she saw people rushing out of the gym were the pep rally had been held. People were talking and trying to find out what happened until they had seen the site of veronica. She ignored the dirty looks and screams and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Heather Duke busted into the girls bathroom, and let out a faint scream at seeing veronica slumped against the wall while sitting on the floor, covered in blood  
  
"Veronica? You look like hell." Said Heather trying to ignore the scream she had let out  
  
Veronica had looked up from the cigarette she was twisting around in her fingers and then gave Heather a look of enjoyment.  
  
"Yeah? Well, Heather my love, for your information.I just got back from hell" Veronica had said before bursting out into laughter which quickly led to a cry as tears ran down her cheek and allowed the blood and soot to smear even more across her face.  
  
Heather looked at Veronica and backed away as fast as she could afraid that Veronica had gone crazy.  
  
"You don't know what I have been threw!" Veronica yelled as she got up from her previous position on the floor.  
  
"Well at least I'm not-" Heather got cut off as someone had opened the door to the bathroom and allowed both heather and veronica to see that it was Heather Macnamara.  
  
"Veronica! Ms. Flemming announced that Jd had committed suicide just now." Heather said while rushing up to Veronica to comfort her.  
  
"Oh well you see! Another idiot following the cue of the popular people in school. I told you veronica." Heather said triumphantly before walking out of the bathroom with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Look, Veronica.I really am sorry about Jd." said Heather trying to get off the subject of what Heather had just said  
  
"Whatever. Just lay off it and leave me alone please. I don't want to talk about it to anyone." Veronica then pushed her way out of Heather's arm that was around her.  
  
Veronica walked out of the bathroom and went home. She had ignored her parents who asked her how her day went by. She hurried to her room and turned on the TV to see the news.  
  
A reporter came on to the screen and said that there was yet another suicide from Westerburg high today and was mentioning how some parents were concerned that it was a conspiracy going down.  
  
"Conspiracy? That's bull shit." Veronica murmured to herself before turning off the TV and throwing the remote at it.  
  
Veronica went to bed hoping that the next day would go by okay. She tried her hardest to get to sleep except for the fact of seeing herself run up to Jd with his arms spread out a million times over in her head almost like a movie. She finally went to sleep with the thought of Jd on her mind. By the time she had woke, it was eleven-thirty and her mother and father had most likely left for they're usual Saturday outings.  
  
Veronica saw a note lying at the foot of her bed from her mother stating that there was going to be a funeral at noon for Jd. She looked at the note and sighed. She dragged herself into getting out of bed, and getting into a black dress that was also on the bed. She figured that her mother had left the dress since veronica hadn't seen it before.  
  
As Veronica arrived at the funeral she seated herself in the back to where nobody would see her. She hadn't cleaned her face or done anything with her hair since yesterday. She sat back and looked up as the preacher spoke.  
  
"I believe.that Jd was a young man who was just not understood. Nobody knew who the "real him" actually was because he had covered up all of his feelings and had proven to the world that he could not be understood by anyone. He wanted to cry out and feel with the society. But I think that-"  
  
Veronica could not listen to anymore. She had walked out of there. She was not going to listen to the crap that they were saying. None of those people in there actually knew who Jd was. They just showed up to his funeral because they had wanted an excuse to go off and do something for the weekend.  
  
Veronica started to walk back on home and was thinking about how Jd said that nobody loved him. She let out a sob as she crossed the street and she was not looking where she was going. She did not see the huge truck that was coming up beside her because of the tears in her eyes. Then she noticed it. She looked to the truck and yelled for them to stop. She could not see who the driver was but as the car sped closer to her and was about to hit her, she had a clear view of the people in the truck. In the passenger seat was Heather Chandler along with Kurt and Ram who were in the back. She then caught the view of who was driving. It was Jd.  
  
She stuck her arms out and was prepared to be hit. Prepared to join the people that died because of her. She let out a breath as the truck slammed her. The last expression seen on her face was a smile. Just like the one that Jd had given her.  
  
"I loved you and only you Veronica." That's what was heard coming from Jd at the last moment.  
  
Veronica then woke up.  
  
She was drenched in sweat and looked around the room to see that her bedroom window was open. Veronica had a chill as she felt the cold air, brush against the sweat on her face.  
  
Then with out warning, she burst into tears. Letting all of her pain and guilt swell out of her body.  
  
How could she forget Jd? There would always be someone being the head of the school, always someone screwing up her life, always death, and always a fucking society. With Jd, it was different. But now with out him.it would be the same as before. Just a boring life. She walked to the door and rested her head on the soft wooden frame.  
  
"What will life without Jd be like? Will there even be a life without Jd?" She thought to herself. She opened the door.  
  
Walking down the hall. Thinking of the image of Jd. His nice, sparkling eyes, his hair always the same each day, the way he talked, the way they held hands, and the way he kissed her. She walked down the stairs. Toward the kitchen, not really paying attention to what she was doing or how she was doing it but she grabbed the knife and made her way out the front door.  
  
For once she didn't care about her makeup, hair or what clothes she was wearing. She wasn't going to pretend anymore. She wasn't going to be someone she wasn't.  
  
She walked until she saw Westerburg high. And stood there in front of the school. Were a large black spot was. The same place were Jd once stood  
  
She walked into the school and into the cafeteria were she first saw Jd. She went to the table were he once sat.  
  
"Greetings and salutations" she said to herself.  
  
Then behind her she hears, "are you a Heather?"  
  
"No. I'm a Veronica...Sawyer. This may sound like a really stupid question."  
  
Then the voice says, "There are no stupid questions." Finally she came to her senses, and turned around.  
  
There he was. She saw Jd smiling at her with his arms outstretched with the bomb still attached to him.  
  
She reaches out and sticks her arms around him but finds there is nobody there.  
  
"I'm a fucking psychotic." She says to herself.  
  
She walks down the isle of two rows of lunch tables.  
  
"Hello Heather." She says to herself.  
  
"Veronica finally." Says a girl turning around.  
  
Veronica blinks but the girl is gone.  
  
"Like I said." She says to herself.  
  
She walks down the hall and into the gym, sees a door to the gym and she also sees a door to the boiler room.  
  
She goes inside and there is the bomb that was stopped by Jd's knife.  
  
"Fucking society." she says to herself while grabbing the bomb.  
  
She looks at the tattered duck tape. She wraps it around her with the knife still inside.  
  
She takes the knife she brought with her and lays it on the ground like a precious jewel she doesn't want to be scratched.  
  
She climbs the stairs to the boiler room, out the gym, threw the hall, and to the steps of Westerburg high.  
  
With four seconds remaining on the bomb were Jd stopped it, she stands were he once stood.  
  
She couldn't see it before but she does now. She laughs uncontrollably  
  
"Cuz nobody loves me!" she screams  
  
"That is bullshit!" she begins to cry  
  
"That is bullsit.I loved you!" she screamed  
  
She takes the knife out of the bomb as it begins to start again.  
  
Four seconds-"this is for you Heather Chandler"  
  
Three seconds-"this is for you Kurt and Ram!"  
  
Two seconds- "this is for you mom and dad"  
  
One second- "this is for you.Jd. you left me!"  
  
She doesn't feel herself explode. Instead she feels someone's hands against her waist.  
  
The hands push the button on the bomb.  
  
"Please don't." she says.  
  
The person walks in front of her.  
  
She gets down on her knees and cries. Not taking a look at whom the person is.  
  
The person puts their hand on Veronica's chin and gently lifts her head up.  
  
"I never left you. I was always with you." The person says. Revealing that it was Jd.  
  
Veronica grabs him gently around the waist and rests her head on his chest.  
  
Veronica is still in tears they hold hands and walk down the street, their backs turned to the school.  
  
"Ya know.the prom is coming up." Jd says as he kisses veronica on the cheek  
  
~The End 


End file.
